mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaderia
This page is about Shaderia (The Land of Shadows). Having been ruled by Prince Solomon for over four centuries it was destroyed at his hands when he instigated armageddon. His mother's necklace was transported to Arsinos before complete annhilation, ensuring that he would live on to rebuild his empire. 'History - The Rise of Solomon' Prince Solomon Rogir was the sickly child of King Harken and his wife Carodyne. After the Immortals decided to purge the world of mankind in order to stop their selfish ways, Urgupti the Immortal sent a deadly plague. After it claimed the lives of his two brothers and sister Queen Carodyne fled to the temple of Azhul, the ruler of life and death. As she began to sacrifice the ram to try and appease the gods Azhul appeared before her. Unlike his brethren Azhul saw that there was hope for man before disappearing in a blinding flash of light. Upon regaining her senses Carodyne removed all of her clothes and her necklace, submerged herself in the altars pool and slit her throat with the sacrificial knife. Within hours of Carodyne's sacrifice the plague came to an end. Azhul breathed life into the corpses which littered many of the streets, although they retained none of their memories, these skeletal creations proved invaluable in the reconstruction of their world. But while many people celebrated having escaped their damnation, there was one boy who remained inconsolable. He spent several months confined to his room, holding the queen's necklace close. Prince Solomon never recovered from the loss of his mother and after his prayers for his mother's ressurection repeatedly went unnoticed, Solomon turned his hatred towards Azhul and the Immortals. Solomon's obsession with Artifact's and lores of the Gods grew, his concern with the kingdom diminished. After the death of his father two years after his mother's, Solomon refused to take the throne, it was passed onto Rotheric until Solomon was ready. After many years of research the day finally came. Prince Solomon left the confines of the castle and slaughtered every man, woman and child in his kingdom. As his dagger graced the throat of his last victim on the Cliffs of Despair, Azhul came into sight. The Immortal feared nothing for he knew no mortal blade could ever mark his skin, but Solomon was not unprepared. As he lunged towards the immortal he thrust a heavenly dagger into the shins of the beast, Azhul roared and struck the prince with his staff but Solomon was fast and sliced into his neck. Before Solomon ended Azhul's life he leaned in towards his ear uttered the chilling words "Sarakhbet the Fallen." The dagger in his hand was not created on the map but was forged in the Realm of Immortals. After Sarakhbet was cast down from the heavens for conspiring against his kin, the only weapon able to slay the ancient god's fell to the hands of man. Fire began to fall from the sky and waves crashed against the cliffs. As Solomon plunged the dagger into Azhul's heart they were engulfed by a light and came crashing into the sea. Several months later Solomon washed ashore wearing nought but the necklace which hunge around his neck. With the life-force of an Immortal was running through his veins Solomon had been granted the powers of resurrection and eternal life, with these gifts he returned hom to his kingdom in order enact his revenge upon mankind and the gods. 'History - TBA' 'Shaderia' Shaderia, or the Land of Shadows, is a country with a vast coastline and has a strong economy based on this. The country is ruled by the sovereign king Solomon who rules from his castle in the dark heart of the Capitol city, Shadowspire. Shaderia is almost always in Shadows as the emissions of Chauxite cause the whole of the land to be veiled from any strong amount of sunlight. Despite this the vegetation has adapted and thrives off the Chauxite which actually captures solar energy and once it sinks back into the earth the plants then gather the nutrients. The people of Shaderia are of a pale complexion to most other countries of the world and generally have superior eyesight, though this means they can be easily blinded in bright environments. It is because of this superhuman sight that they are able to work just as efficiently during the night and means that warfare is generally based on guerrilla tactics during nightfall. The staple cuisine of Shaderia is mainly derived from vegetables and sea creatures as there aren't many animals that walk across the land that will provide sufficient nutrients. The Shaderians generally follow the religion known as Shadistika which bases a lot of its teachings on the physicality of life after death. All of Shaderia makes use of the living dead in their armies and the armed forces of Mainland Shaderia are also made up of Darklings (chimp like creatures with a strong aversion to light, an insatiable bloodlust and razor sharp claws). Shaderia is thriving with entertainment and the music styles of the nation generally consist of death metal, heavy rock, punk, classical and the folk stylings of Simon and Garfunkle. Geography TBA Cuisine Marine animals and marine plants - These are the most common food for a Shaderian to dine upon as they have easy access to the sea and there is an abundance of food which regularly replenishes itself thanks to forced growth caused by high levels of Chauxite. Strange Meat - You don't wanna know what you are eating... Other - One of Shaderias delicacies can be found deep within the caves which wind throughout the country and can be found in the form of a small bat. ' '''Healthcare' ' ' The healthcare of Shaderia is ok. The Chauxite strengthens physical resistance as well as resistance to disease but after the age of 40 health problems tend to incur from the immense amount of Chauxite inhaled. The leading medical physician of Shaderia is Professor Jones who is qualified in all fields of science and medicine. Music The Music of Mainland Shaderia consists of genres such as Metal, Heavy Rock, Screamo and the folk stylings of Simon & Garfunkle. Some of the bands which currently play here are: *Cannibal Corpse (Whom recorded Shaderia's national anthem - evisceration plague) *''Rise Against'' *Napalm Death *Trivium *Disturbed *The Sex Pistols (With a revived corpse of Sid Vicious) *Funeral For a Friend *Eagles *Simon & Garfunkle *Beethoven's Corpse *Cradle of Filth *Strauss * A-Ha *'' Sum 41'' ' '''Economy' ' The economy of Mainland Shaderia mainly consists of exporting raw materials and marine wildlife to other countries of the world. Shaderia is lucky as to make up for the lack of life on land, the land itself is rich in raw materials and vital minerals, some of which are not available anywhere else in the world, such as chauxite. Thanks to the limited Necromantic abilities of Prince Solomon, he can raise skeletons from the dead. These skeletons create a fantastic workforce which is perfect for construction. These skeletal slaves are also sold to other countries on the black market. The technology of Shaderia is not that advanced and so the economy is largely based on Slave, Seafood and Chauxite exports. ' Religion 'Shadistika' Mainland Shaderia mostly follows the religion known as Shadistika. Originally the religion was used in worship of the Immortal Azhul, and this practice continued for over seven hundred years. The religion was originally based on compassion and raising the dead for the greater good, as, eventhough he was an Immortal, Azhul cared deeply for mankind. After Solomon murdered Azhul and absorbed his powers of immortality and resurrection the religion effectively died. In the following centuries Solomon managed to slaughter all of Azhul's brethren and the Religion of Immortals was lost to time. Several decades after Shadistika had been completely forgotten some of the deepest caves were being excavated and the Shaderians stumbled across a temple. In the temple were sacred texts and lost information that people thought proved invaluable in advancing Shaderia and a resurgence was felt. Solomon allowed this resurgance to take place as it helped to unify his country. He also insisted that Azhul be used to symbolise the religion as he thought having Azhul symbolise everything he hated (anger, greed, resurrection for evil) would be the ultimate victory. In the temple were also instructions and instruments which allowed civilians to raise the dead (though it would take dedication and years of training). In doing this you would place the deceaced in the arms of "Azhul," for there was an ancient statue within, and after following some complex instructions, the dead would rise, if only for short periods of time with limited uses. But as necromantic skills among the civilians improved, so did the resurrections. Azhul the Immortal As an Immortal he was one of the creators of the world. Although many of his ken didn't particularly care for humanity Azhul cared for them. He created and destroyed life and was able to bring people back from the dead. In the early days of the world, before even Shaderia existed, he taught tribes people how to raise the dead and was the most prominant religion in the Shaderian region. Months after he was murdered Azhul's corpse washed up on the coast of Shaderia. His close followers tried to re-animate him but to no avail, and so many of them sacrificed themselves. One priest stayed alive in order to re-animate the sacrifices and place them around the tomb of Azhul to guard him throughout eternity. The priest then apparently poisoned himself and with that, the knowledge of necromancy was lost along with most practicioners of Shadistika. With the discovery of the books and the temple however, Shadistika has become the most prominent religion. In present day the religion is closely followed and brings unity and stability to Mainland Shaderia, though nobody knows the truth about how it was actually Solomon who killed Azhul. 'Minority Religions' An in depth look at the two other religions of Shaderia can be seen on these two pages: *The Brotherhood of Gabranth (TBA) *Tarvuism (TBA) Warfare The army of Shaderia consists of every able bodied person in the country, those who are not able to fight physically are given roles as tacticians and other such positions. Although during a war not every person will fight the training of all of the peoples is necessary if their village should ever come under attack from invading forces. However since the Chauxite can cause some respiratory difficulties for those not use to it, and the low visibility makes attacking difficult, there are few attacks on mainland Shaderia and those which occur are often abandoned since the area is too difficult to live. When fighting the army's of Shaderia usually stick to guerrilla tactics and fight at night where they have the advantage of strong eye sight, and since too long spent in natural sunlight can be dangerous without protection many of Shaderia's skirmishes take place under the cover of darkness. The leader of MS's armed forces is King Solomon who fights among his minions, when the battle is on a larger scale the troops are divided amongst his 13 advisors. Bio-Warfare: Darklings These savage creatures dwell in the dark caves on Mainland Shaderia and can be trained from infancy to attack intruders. Because these creatures live in virtual darkness for most of their lives however daylight raids are impossible as any strong light causes them to convulse and usually lead to death or a comatose state. These creatures are naturally friendly to all human inhabitants of Shaderia and mainly eat grubs and insects to survive, however any foreign person (Including those from the Isle of Shaderia) will be savagely attacked by these blood thirsty monsters as they rip and bite their pray without mercy. In warfare situations these creatures are usually sent on suicide missions as once they start killing they do not stop until all are dead, even if this means braving daylight which will lead to certain death. Necro-Warfare The teachings of Shadistika often talked about Necromancy and so the endeavor to create life from lifelessness has always been a goal for Shaderians. Though this was perfect achievable the end product proved little use as the reanimated corpse, no longer having a will of its own, would listen to anyone and obey all. So they were merely used for amusement, and the existence of these beings were also short-lived as Necromancy was a tricky art. But a breakthrough has allowed the "Arisen" as they are known, to be completely free of outsider manipulation and are also now able to be animate for much longer periods of time. So even if the enemy is winning, there is still an entire battlefield of soldiers waiting to be put into action, even against their previous allies. The only problem with Necro-Warfare now is that to re-animate corpses so effectively makes the necromancy very weak and so their death can sometimes be a result of over re-animation. Although having many benefits from practicing necromancy there are also some negatives. These include: * When raising the dead the necromancer is in a very vulnerable state, and since necromancy can be a long and arduous process if the necromancer is killed without completing the resurrection the corpse which they were re-animating becomes trapped between undead and dead. This state closely resembles the state of early "Arisen" but they are know as the "Arising." "Arising" are very unpredictable and dangerous as they cannot be controlled, because of this in the event of an unfinished resurrection there is much cause for distress. * Raising the dead also sucks the life out of the necromancer, and so if the necromancer is inexperienced or attempts to resurrect too many bodies, they could very well die (for good). If the death should occur during mid resurrection then the chaos of the first downside could very well ensue. * Since most of the skeletons look very similar, it is hard to distinguish which necromancer has re-animated which skeleton. This confusion can be a problem in the battle field if using lower level "Arisen" soldiers as they could be commanded by the enemy without you even knowing it. But to prevent this, a tinting system has been adopted in which the bones are coloured slightly so they are easier to distinguish between the ranks. ' '''The Table (TBA)' Notable People MJB Perhaps one of the most famous residents of Shaderia was Matthew Jefferson Beaumont, who was famous for his television show “Oh the big one” which aired in the late nineties it was a smashing hit and won many awards in the Grimm awards and was world renowned for it’s catchphrases, one of the most memorable moments was when a primordial dwarf with curly brown hair burst into the live studio shouting, “down with communism and fascism as well as screaming country people stink” and may I add he a sex drive which was eternally set to hyper which meant he would try to hump anything that moved, and everything else which caused him to try to “climax” over the studio audience. At the start of the new millennium however the show started to wind down as more people wanted reality TV and his show was eventually axed in April 2000. Matthew appeared on a show now and again, most famously his appearance on Richard and Judy which led to him attacking Richard for remarking on his haircut, but never reclaimed his fame, he was offered a spot on “I am a celebrity get me out of here” but for the last four years he has been addicted to opium, since it is considered a posh drug and he has been unable to appear on television in a reliable state furthermore his violent episodes have caused him to be banned from TV for the next 10 years. So now with his fame far in the past and a lonely future ahead, he sits with his butler Hargreeves in his manor growing weaker and weaker and watching re-runs of the show to remind him of better days, though I do hate to end on a sad note so I shall leave it with one of his most popular catchphrases “MY HAIR IS NOT A WIG.” Since this was written MJB has been sent to the slave mines on the Isle of Shaderia to work himself to death mining semi precious minerals. Richard and Judy Richard and Judy were once invited to Shaderia to air a TV show but after the 3rd episode they were ritually slaughtered to appease Solomon. However he was offended by the unworthy Sacrifice and so ordered 10 beautiful sacrifices from the surrounding villages as compensation. Simon and Garfunkle Simon and Garfunkle are currently living in Scorch, one of the few cities not subjected to the black shroud and appears just like most other cities on the map. They are the record holding scrabble players in the scrabble tournaments and regularly hold concerts where they play songs such as Mrs. Robinson, Scarborough Fair and The Sound of Silence. Supporting acts include the Michael Oldfield orchestra who gives a seven hour performance of Tubular Bells, Muse, FFAF and Napalm Death. Larry Sanger The sole founder of wikipedia, practically a god, jimmy "fails" got nuthin on this guy, nuff said... Jerry Springer Jerry Springer is the peace negotiator for the whole of Shaderia and is regularly accompanied by a group of strange rednecks who whoop and such. Category:Countries